Por culpa de los libros
by Nely-Dragneel
Summary: Levy necesitaba ayuda con unos cuantos libros, y para su sorpresa, el chico más rudo y metalero se ofreció para la tarea... Sin sabes que ese día cambiaría la vida de ambos...


**Les traigo otro one-shot Lemon... Este lo pidió Mori Summer, osea que se lo dedico a ella... Espero que les guste :3 avísenme si quieren un Lemon de otra pareja.**

 **Los personajes le pertenecen a Hiro Mashima... Por mala suerte e_e**

* * *

Levy se encontraba en la biblioteca del gremio organizando unos documentos que tenía que llevarse a su casa para estudiarlos. En una bolsa levaba unos cinco libros mientras que en sus manos trataba de llevar ocho libros, cosa que le fue imposible de hacer. Con un puchero y sentada en el suelo, no sabía qué hacer, Jet y Droy salieron solos a hacer un trabajo y Lucy estaba con Natsu en un parque muy lejos del lugar.

-Tarde o temprano iban a estar juntos…- dijo Levy en voz baja mientras una risilla se le escapaba de los labios.

-Levy, ¿estás aquí?- preguntó Gajeel entrando a la biblioteca con Lily.

-Sí, ¿necesitan algo?- preguntó Levy levantándose del suelo y limpiándose el vestido del polvo.

-Necesito un libro de armas legendarias- dijo Lily mientras se acercaba a Levy.

-Creo que hay uno por aquí…- dijo Levy observando a su alrededor- ¡Ya sé en donde está!- dijo dejando su bolsa en la mesa mientras se subía a una escalera.

Levy subió hasta lo más alto en la escalera, haciendo que esta se tambaleara un poco, así que Gajeel se apresuró a sujetar la base. El Dragon Slayer fijó su mirada hacia arriba y se sonrojó al ver las bragas amarillas de la McGarden, una delgada línea de sangre salió de su nariz para luego limpiársela rápidamente con el dorso de su mano izquierda.

-Ya lo encontré- dijo Levy bajando de las escaleras.

-Muchas gracias- dijo Lily antes de salir de la biblioteca.

Gajeel aún seguía parado al lado de la escalera, observando como Levy tenía dificultad para cargar unos libros en sus pequeñas manos. No dudó ni un segundo y tomó siete de los ocho libros para luego observar a la pequeña McGarden.

-¿A dónde hay que llevar estos libros?- preguntó Gajeel tratando de ocultar su sonrojo.

-¿Me vas a ayudar a llevarlos?- preguntó Levy muy sorprendida.

-¿Qué no es obvio?- preguntó un poco fastidiado el Dragon Slayer de hierro.

-Bueno… gracias- dijo Levy con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro-Llevémoslos a mi habitación en Fairy Hills-

-¡¿Ese lugar al que los hombres tienen prohibido ir?!- preguntó asustado el Redfox haciendo que una risilla sonara de los labios de la McGarden.

-¿Eh? ¡Ah! No tienes por qué asustarte, Erza no está allá, así que podrás entrar tranquilamente- dijo Levy tratando de calmar a Gajeel.

-No estoy asustado- dijo Gajeel con enojo en la voz- Solo no quiero que me vean yendo a lugar de puras niñas-

-Si tú lo dices- dijo Levy con una gotita estilo anime en su nuca.

Ambos salieron del gremio en dirección a Fairy Hills para llevar los libros de Levy a su habitación. Gajeel no podía dejar de pensar que estaría sólo con la McGarden y un sin número de cosas se le vinieron a la cabeza, teniendo como resultado una leve hemorragia nasal de su parte.

-¿Estás bien?- le preguntó Levy al ver la sangre brotando de la nariz del Dragon Slayer nariz.

-Sí, estoy bien- respondió Gajeel dirigiendo su mirada hacia otro lado y limpiándose con el dorso de su brazo derecho.

-Ya llegamos- dijo Levy llamando la atención de Gajeel- Mi habitación es la número cinco del segundo piso, sube los libros rápido-

-Está bien- dijo Gajeel corriendo rápidamente hacia el segundo piso siendo seguido lentamente por Levy.

Levy encontró la puerta de su habitación, así que la abrió lentamente encontrándose con el Dragon Slayer de Hierro parado en medio del lugar sin hacer ni un solo movimiento.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Levy cerrando la puerta detrás de ella.

-Nunca había estado en la habitación de una chica…- contestó un poco apenado.

-Con que solo era eso- dijo Levy colocando su bolsa llena de libros en una mesa.

- _Dile que te gusta_ \- dijo una voz en la cabeza de Gajeel.

- _¿Estás loco?-_ habló otra voz en su cabeza- _¿Y si lo rechaza?_ \- preguntó con un tono molesto.

- _No lo va a rechazar_ \- dijo seguro el primero que habló- _¡HAS ALGO IDIOTA!_ -

-Estás muy callado- dijo Levy organizando algunos libros dándole la espalda al Redfox pero se sorprendió al sentir como este la abrazaba.

Gajeel empezó a lamer el cuello de Levy desde atrás mientras que está soltó un gemido intentando zafarse de su agarre. Pero ese forcejeo hizo que Gajeel la atrajera más hacia él haciendo que Levy sintiera su intimidad.

-G-Gajeel… S-Suéltame…- dijo junto a un gemido la McGarden al sentir la mano de Gajeel en su pecho derecho.

Gajeel hacía que sus cuerpos se frotaran, teniendo como resultado una erección de parte de él, mientras que Levy soltaba gemidos imposibles de controlar. El Dragon Slayer giró a Levy para luego besarla apasionadamente, pero ella no pudo corresponderle ya que estaba en shock por todas las sensaciones que estaba experimentando al mismo tiempo. La mordió en el labio inferior que hizo que soltara un gemido y él aprovechó eso para introducir su lengua, haciendo que esta reaccionara de inmediato y se separara de él.

-G-Gajeel… ¿Qué t-tratas de h-hacer?- preguntó Levy un poco agitada.

-Trato de probarte un poco…- dijo sensualmente para luego volver a lamer el cuello de Levy.

Varios gemidos se hicieron presentes en la habitación de la McGarden mientras Gajeel la llevó a la cama para tener más accesibilidad de su pequeño cuerpo. El Redfox se colocó encima de ella para luego arrancarle el vestido dejándola solo con su ropa interior amarilla. Levy se cubrió instintivamente mientras Gajeel se quitaba la parte de superior de su ropa para luego volver a poseer el cuello de ella.

-¡Ah…! ¡Gajeel!- gimió Levy al sentir su mano acariciar sus muslos.

Gajeel le quitó el sostén a Levy y rápidamente se apoderó de uno de ellos con la mano, haciendo que esta gimiera fuertemente mientras soltaba su característica risa "Gihi" y colocó su boca en el otro pecho de la pequeña McGarden. Gajeel cambiaba la mano por la boca y así sucesivamente provocando algunos gemidos de parte de Levy.

Se cansó de jugar con los pechos de la enana, así que bajó una de sus manos lentamente hacia la intimidad de esta, provocando un fuerte gemido de parte de la McGarden. Gajeel le quitó lo último que le quedaba de prenda, es decir, las bragas dejándola totalmente desnuda. Se quitó el pantalón quedando con unos calzoncillos grises para luego frotarse un poco con la intimidad de Levy, provocando que ambos soltaran un gemido de excitación.

-¿Estás lista para esto?- preguntó Gajeel bajándose los calzones y dejando ver su gran miembro erecto.

- _¡ESO NI EN UN MILLÓN DE AÑOS ME VA A CABER!_ \- pensó Levy asustada al ver el gran tamaño que tenía su hombría.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Gajeel al ver la expresión de Levy.

-N-Nada…- dijo Levy cerrando los ojos y acostándose de nuevo, dándole a entender al Redfox que podía seguir.

Gajeel entró lentamente en Levy, haciendo que esta soltara un gemido de incomodidad. El Dragon Slayer llegó hasta un pequeño muro que demostraba la virginidad de la McGarden.

-Esto te va a doler un poco- dijo para luego aumentar la presión, entrando completamente en ella.

Levy ahogó un grito de dolor con sus manos mientras un par de lágrimas resbalaban desde sus ojos hacia sus mejillas. Gajeel lamió las lágrimas para limpiarlas, por más que lo negara, odiaba ver llorar a Levy, siendo o no él quien lo haya provocado.

-¿T-Todavía te duele?- preguntó Gajeel algo preocupado.

-Un poco…- dijo para luego mover las caderas, dándole a entender al Redfox que ya podía moverse.

Gajeel empezó con un vaivén lento, mientras que los gemidos de Levy volvían a ser de placer. Iba aumentando las embestidas mientras que Levy gemía sin control. Gajeel los hizo girar sin separarse para que ella quedara encima de él, ahí pudieron sentir como el miembro de Gajeel entraba completamente en la intimidad de Levy.

-Ah Ga… jeel ¡Ah!- gemía sin parar la MacGarden mientras subía y bajaba acelerando el movimiento hasta que no pudo más y se recostó en el pecho de Gajeel.

El Dragon Slayer la tomó por el trasero, la elevó un poco y volvió a embestirla salvajemente mientras la besaba. Levy se sentía en las nubes al sentir como Gajeel la penetraba, era un sueño hecho realidad.

-E-Estoy por c-correrme- dijo Levy separando el beso y cerrando los ojos.

-Y-Yo también- dijo Gajeel aumentando la velocidad de sus embestidas.

Levy y Gajeel soltaron un gemido al mismo tiempo para luego correrse. Gajeel se separó lentamente de Levy sin quitarla de encima mientras le acariciaba su pelo desarreglado.

-Te amo, Gajeel…- dijo Levy abrazándose más hacia él.

-T-También t-te amo, Levy…- dijo un poco nervioso para luego darle un beso en la cabeza.

Ambos se quedaron dormidos en la habitación de la McGarden. Al día siguiente Levy abrió lentamente los ojos y vio que estaba desnuda y que Gajeel estaba debajo de ella, no pudo evitar sonreír y volver a acostarse en su pecho.

-Levy, es hora de despertar- dijo Gajeel acariciándole la espalda.

Levy se quejó pero al final terminó levantándose para luego dirigirse al baño, siendo seguida por Gajeel. Se ducharon juntos, y ya vestidos Levy salió por la puerta y Gajeel saltó desde la ventana para no ser visto por alguna de las chicas del lugar. Ambos se encontraron en la puerta y se dirigieron al gremio. Ahí estaban todos sus amigos, parece que nadie se había dado cuenta de que habían llegado juntos, pero un golpe en seco hizo que Gajeel cayera al suelo.

-Si le hiciste daño a Levy anoche, te voy a asesinar…- le susurró Erza en el oído a Gajeel mientras observaba a una ruborizada Levy.

-¿Cómo te diste cuenta?- preguntó Levy en voz baja mientras trataba de ocultar su nerviosismo.

-Nadie en Fairy Hills es sorda…- contestó haciendo que la pequeña peli azul se sonrojara hasta competir con el pelo de Titania.

Cuando Levy volteó a ver hacia donde estaban las chicas, todas le dedicaron una sonrisa pícara, incluso Lucy, que hasta le guiñó un ojo y una risilla salió de sus labios. La McGarden cayó al suelo, desmayada por la impresión y Erza soltó a Gajeel al lado de esta que estaba en el mismo estado que ella.

-Creo que tendré que esperar a más tarde para hablar con Levy-chan…- dijo Lucy observando a Gajeel y Levy con espirales en los ojos y una expresión asustada en sus rostros.

* * *

 **Gracias por leer :3 espero que les haya gustado, pronto subiré más historias Lemon... Hasta la próxima! Bay Bay!**


End file.
